Pokémon Elements
Pokémon Advanced Battle with Team Rocket Motto from Pokémon Elements: "Prepare for trouble it's a rocket Hi-jack! Say goodbye to the shuttle, we won't bring it back! To protect the world from devonstation! And to unite all peoples within our nation! To denounce the evils of truth and love! To extend our reach to the stars above! Jessie! James! Team Rocket blasts off for real this time, than at the speed of light! Surrender now or prepare for a cosmic fight! Meowth, that's right! Wobbuh! Chime! Chime!" - from "It's still Rocket Roll to Me" "Prepare for trouble cause we're hunting something new! And make it double, it's your Pikachu! To protect the world from devonstation! To unite all peoples within our nation! To denounce the evils of truth and love! To extend our reach to the stars above! Jessie! And James! Team Rocket rocking and rolling at the speed of light! Roll over now or prepare to fight, fight, fight! Meowth that's right! Wobb! Buffet! Chime! Chime!" - from "Absol-ute Disaster" "Prepare for trouble we learned more than you think! And make it double because I'm wearing ink! To protect the world from devonstation! To unite all peoples within pur nation! To denounce the evils of truth and love! To extend our reach to the stars above! Jessie! James! Team Rocket shoosh downhill at the speed of light! Surrender now or prepare for a snowy winter fight! Meowth, that's right! Wobbuh! Chime!" - from "Let it Snow, Let it Snow, Let it Snorunt" Pokémon Advanced Challenge with Team Rocket Motto from Pokémon Elements: "Prepare for trouble is all I heard! And make it double was the very next word! To protect the world from devonstation! To unite all peoples within our nation! To denounce the evils of truth and love! To extend our reach to the stars above! Jessie! James! Team Rocket remote controlled blast off at the speed of light! Surrender now or prepare for a remote-controlled fight! Meowth, that's right! Wobbuffet!" - from "Let Bagons be Bagons" Pokémon Avdanced Challenge with Team Rocket blast off from Pokémon Elements: "We're blasting off again!" "No, not again!" "Strike three, we're out!" "Aah! This is gonna hurt! (May: Can you guys tell what it is?) (Brock: We're about to get a closer look.) Help us! (Ash Ketchum: Team Rocket?) Yes it's us! Out of the way! We're blasting off again!" - from "All Torkoal, No Play" Back to Team Rocket Motto from Pokémon Advanced Challenge: "Prepare for trouble we're having oodles of fun! And make it double as you gaze on our mechanized marvel the mean old lady mark one! To protect the world from devonstation! To unite all peoples within our nation! To denounce the evils of truth and love! To extend our reach to the stars above! Jessie! Jamsey! Team Rocket blasts off at the speed of light! Surrender now or prepare to fight, fight, fight! Meowth, that's right! Wobbuffet!" - from "Grass Hysteria!" "Prepare for trouble, that's the name of our game! And make it double it's our claim to fame! To protect the world from devonstation! To unite all peoples within our nation! To denounce the evils of truth and love! To extend our reach to the stars above! Jessie! James! Team Rocket blasting off at the super speed of light! Surrender now kr prepare to fight, fight, fight! Meowth, that's right! Wobbuffet!" - from "Pearls are a Spoink's Best Friend" "Prepare for trouble as we float away! Make it double as I like to say! To protect the world from devonstation! To unite all peoples within our nation! To denounce the evils of truth and love! To extend our reach to the stars above! Jessie! James! Team Rocket blasts off at the speed of light! Surrender now along with your Shuppet or prepare to fight, fight, fight! Meowth, that's right! Wobbuh!" - from "Take This House and Shuppet" Who's that Pokémon from Pokémon Johto League Champions from Pokémon Elements: Girafarig, Snubbull, Raticate, Farfetch'd, Charizard, Bellsprout Who's that Pokémon from Pokémon Master Quest from Pokémon Elements: Kingdra, Octillery, Moltres, Shuckle, Elekid Who's that Pokémon from Pokémon Advanced from Pokémon Elements: Hitmontop, Pupitar, Dragonite, Loudred List of Pokémon Elements episodes: Grass Hysteria! The Grass Route Now That's Flower Power! The Flame Pokémon-athon Good 'Quil Hunting All Torkoal, No Play The Misty Mermaid For Crying out Loud The Joy of Water Pokémon As Clear as Crystal The Apple Corp A Different Kind of Misty! Spring Fever Let it Snow, Let it Snow, Let it Snorunt Freeze Frame Absol-ute Disaster Pop Goes The Sneasel A Bite to Remember Abra and the Psychic Showdown Pearls Are a Spoink's Best Friend Let Bagons be Bagons Fangs For Nothin' Enter The Dragonite The Tower of Terror Take This House and Shuppet A Ghost of a Chance Mother of All Battles! The Winner by a Nosepass It's Still Rocket Roll to Me There are 30 episodes of Pokémon Episodes from Pokémon Elements.